P&P The Modern Musical
by amandald98
Summary: It's probably been done before, but I tried to take a stab at it.


ACT I/ SCENE 1

(A suburban household. Five girls, ages 16-22, sit in chairs, reading, drawing, working on laptops, etc.)

(A woman comes rushing in. She is MRS. BENNET, the mother of all these girls. Their names are JANE, LIZZY, MAY, LYDIA, and CAT (short for CATHERINE))

MRS. BENNET  
><em>(to the tune of "Part of Your World")<br>Look at this stuff  
>(gestures to nice furniture)<br>Isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm as rich as can be?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
>The girl who has everything?<br>Look at my daughters  
>Pretty and free<br>They'll grow up as nice as can be  
>Looking at them you think<br>Yes, she's got everything  
>I've got housework and chores aplenty<br>I've got people to meet galore  
>You want work to do?<br>I'll give you twenty  
>Tasks more<br>_

_I wanna have married daughters  
>I wanna see them dancin with hubby<br>Lots of gold to keep this- this  
>Wreck afloat!<br>_

_Being mid-class you don't get too far  
>Money's required for schmoozing<br>Getting ahead in this darn economy-_

LIZZY  
>Mom, just get to the point already.<p>

MRS. BENNET  
>A guy named Charles Bingley is coming… And he's rich!<p>

(LYDIA and CAT both squeal)

LYDIA  
>Is he handsome?<p>

CAT  
>Is he single?<p>

LIZZY  
>Guys, you're wayyy too young for that. Seriously. You're not even out of high school.<p>

(LYDIA and CAT ignore her.)

LYDIA  
>Is he coming for that Fourth of July barbeque?<p>

MRS. BENNET  
>How am I supposed to know all that? Mr. Bennet just told me now!<p>

ACT I/ SCENE 2

(The Fourth of July barbeque. Loud pop music is playing in the background. A small group of people is dancing. LIZZY and JANE are standing DL, slightly apart from everyone else.)

LIZZY  
>Why can't Lydia just shut up?<p>

(LYDIA is flirting with a college-aged man.)

JANE  
>Lizzy! That's kind of rude…<p>

(CHARLES BINGLEY, WILLIAM DARCY, and CAROL BINGLEY enter. MRS. BENNET rushes over to her two daughters.)

MRS. BENNET  
>There they are!<p>

LIZZY  
>Wow… The redhead looks like the only person having fun. This'll be a trip.<p>

JANE  
>Maybe they'll seem nicer once we know them more…<p>

LIZZY  
>I doubt it. I always rely on first impressions…<p>

(MRS. BENNET rushes over to greet the newcomers and drags them over to her daughters. CHARLES looks dazed as he glances at JANE.)

CHARLES  
>Hi, I'm Charles Bingley, but that sounds really pretentious, so just call me Charlie. This is my friend Will Darcy, and my sister Carol.<p>

JANE  
>Nice to meet you.<p>

LIZZY  
>Hey.<p>

MRS. BENNET  
>These are my daughters, Lizzy and Jane.<p>

CHARLES  
>Cool… Hey Jane, d'you want to dance?<p>

JANE  
>Sure!<p>

(MRS. BENNET wanders off in the direction of the dancers. LIZZY is stuck awkwardly with DARCY and CAROL.)

LIZZY  
>(to DARCY)<br>So… Do you dance?

DARCY  
>I don't like to.<p>

CAROL  
>Except with me!<p>

(DARCY rolls his eyes subtly. Awkward silence ensues.)

LIZZY  
>Well, you're a talkative lot. I'll just go get some food, if that's okay with you.<p>

(CHARLES finishes his dance with JANE. He heads over to DARCY and drags him to the food.)

CHARLES  
>Dude, why don't you dance?<p>

DARCY  
>Don't feel like it.<p>

CHARLES  
>Why not?<p>

DARCY  
>No one here's pretty.<p>

CHARLES  
>There's Jane's sister…<p>

DARCY  
>Actually, I consider her average. And besides, I don't think she'd be a good dancer at <em>all. <em>

(LIZZY, who is still getting food, gasps a little. She then runs off to her friend CHARLOTTE, who is off by herself.)

LIZZY  
>(laughing)<br>Man, that was really funny.

CHARLOTTE  
>What?<p>

LIZZY  
>See that guy over there- tall, black hair, green shirt?<p>

CHARLOTTE  
>Yeah…<p>

LIZZY  
>He just said I look average, and a horrible dancer.<p>

CHARLOTTE  
>Okay that <em>is <em>bit funny, considering you're a ballerina.

LIZZY  
>You got it, Sherlock.<p>

CHARLOTTE  
>Come on, let's go dance!<p>

_FULL CAST  
>(to the tune of "Saturday in the Park," which is actually the song with ~1 word taken out)<em>

_Saturday in the park  
>It's the Fourth of July<br>Saturday in the park  
>It's the Fourth of July<em>

_People dancing, people laughing  
>A man falling in love<br>…_

_And I've been waiting such a long time_

_For Saturday_

_A day in the park_

_It's the Fourth of July  
>A day in the park<br>It's the Fourth of July…_

A/N: The first song belongs to Disney, and Stephen Schwartz (I think…). The second is from Chicago. I don't own. Please review!


End file.
